Genius and a Half
by Raila
Summary: Matt is frustrated with his low grades.He decides he's going to raise them...But how? His ever dramatic roommate Mello knows! Yeah,first story on here forgive its ugh-ness...Rather OOC...Takes place a Whammy's.Hope you like it,somewhat.xD It was an assignment.(Write a short story about a character achieving a goal, and how they did it.) x] So yeah,enjoy!


**So,uhh,this is my first story on here.I know it proooobably sucks arse..And Im uberrrr late to this kind of thing so yeah, if anyone reads it and they enjoyed it well then, awesome!If not then well..Sorry for my suckiness?** **Oneshot... K+? Rawr. Tell me how bad it is and oh my gooosh, it cuts off random sentences..  
**

**I have no idea how to properly do this...**

**Warnings:Erm...There's hints of shounen-ai?(MelloxMatt)Fluffiness I guess... So if hinted bromances repulse ya, ruuuuun. (?)  
**

**Err, here it is? Enjoy... xD**

Matt Jeevas was annoyed. Here he was standing in the middle of the hallway of his orphanage, Whammy's orphanage, and he was furiously focusing his viridescent eyes on the score beside his name upon the paper that was tacked to the wall. He was annoyed at himself, mostly, for not trying harder, and not always turning in his homework on time…Matt cringed at his own thoughts. This _was _mostly his fault, he realized. Well, ALL his fault really, for getting such a bad grade.

"I really need to do better," Said the vermillion haired boy to his self. "_Much_ better," Stated a cocky voice to his left, identified by the name of Mello. Matt blushed and turned to the golden haired and steely eyed boy, only a year older then him. "What do _you_ want, Mello?" Matt spat at the rather ignorant fifteen year old boy in front of him. "Oh, nothing. I just came over here to see that despicable grade of yours!" Mello stated coolly. "Don't you have some studying to do?" Matt asked, hoping the roommate would leave him alone to go do something else. "Now, Matty, why would I, the smartest child in this place, need to study?" "Don't you mean second smartest, next to Near?" Mello scowled. "Now, now, let us not talk of that annoying piece of-""Okay, okay, no need for profanity!" Mello regained his composure and his smirk returned.

"Anyways, I actually came here to help you; do you not feel special Matty?" "Help me with what?" Mello let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, OBVIOUSLY, to help you with your grades! Duh! What else?" "Uhm, may I ask why you'd want to do that?" "Well actually, I don't want to, but our good ol' principle Roger said he'd let me out of my detention for _supposedly_ giving Near a black eye, if I did something 'Kind, for once', so yeah! Here I am to help poor old you to be stamped the smartest! Well, not as smart as me, (Haha!) But you get the gist!" "Well…" Matt sighed. He wanted to just say no and do it on his own but, he really didn't have much of an idea where to start. "Sure, I guess?" "Ha! No one can deny me when it comes to my epic skills of persuasion!" "Yeah, yeah, let's get back to our room, your attracting too much attention with your epic loudness!" "So harsh, Matty."

~Time Skip~

"Alright, so just like when we moved in on the first day, no touching any, and I mean anything that I have touched and used, even if it's something unimportant to you, like a game case, do NOT lay a hand on it! You got that?" "Yes, yes, Matty, I got this all the first time. Now, let us start with our evaluation of your efficiency whilst keeping track of your school papers and assignments!" Uh, okay…?" Matt sighed. Okay, his roommate was smart, genius even (W311, wh47 d1d y0u 7h1nk? Duhhh) but he didn't need to show it off every five seconds by flaunting his extensive vocabulary.

"So, my friend, how do you prefer to organize your assignments?" "I'm not your friend... And like, where I put them when I am done with 'em? I just…stuff them in my bag, I guess." Mello made a clicking sound with his tongue, expressing his disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, Matty, that is no way to treat your papers! You need to use folders and write the classes name on them, or simply have them color coded, and then put those related papers into that folder! No wonder you always turn assignments in late! You can never find them! Matty, you disappoint me so!" "You are so…How should I put it? Annoying? Over-dramatic?" "Hey, we're talking about you here; let's not stray off topic now."

"So! Moving on, what time do you usually go to bed?" Matt took a second to think about it. "Well, I play my games for pretty big chunks of time…Maybe about one am.. Usually?" Mello gasped and shook his head mockingly at Matt. "No, no no! This just won't do! We can't have this! You need to go to bed at 8:30 or 9! Maybe 10! Never, ever 12! You will just be tired and sluggish in the morning! You'll have trouble paying attention in class. Well, you already do but yeah, that's the point." Matt put his head in his hands. His roommate really was a lot to handle. He was very dramatic and loud. Not to mention, if he was angry, very aggressive.

Mello put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, was I being too much? Sorry about that, I'll try to tone it down…" Matt looked up. Mello had sounded hurt. "Nah, you just have…a loud personality is all. I'm just used to the calm and quiet, yeah?" Mello brightened up. "Oh, well…Thanksssss?!" Mello gave a small laugh. "I know where you could study then! C'mon, let us go and make our way to the library!" Mello suddenly dragged the younger of the two out of their room by his arm and made his way to the not too frequented library. Once they arrived, Mello's demeanor became a slightly more calm and reserved one, only slightly. He pulled out a chocolate bar from who knows where, and tore the packaging open, biting a chunk off of it with a satisfying _snap_. Matt thought it was weird that he randomly pulled out some chocolate to snack on, but didn't question it. "Okay, so I thought since you liked to have quiet surroundings and a calm atmosphere, I thought 'Hey, the library fits that description!' So Ta da~! Here we are!" Mello whispered, taking another bite out of his treat, rather excited. Matt smiled. "How nice of you!" Mello grinned and bowed.

"Why of course!" They both laughed at the other's actions. "I believe we came here to study, am I right?" "Yes sir! Right on the mark, in fact! So what is the subject you having the most trouble with?"

"Well… Its Social Studies... It's just hard to remember all the –"Matt was cut off.

"Names of everything and years and all that?" "Y-yeah…" "Well do not worry! We shall study until you can study no more name them in your gosh dang sleep! Let us begin!"

"Shh! Quiet down! You are disturbing other people!" "Y-yes ma'am. Sorry." Matt giggled when Mello stuck his tongue out at her once librarian had turned away. "Hmph! Alright, let's get to studying!" "O-okay!"

Mello was serious when he said Matt would be able to name them off in his sleep. He worked Matt to the bone and Matt tried just as hard to remember it all. Matt found it was actually _fun_ to study, if he took small breaks rather often. So once he received his Social Studies test back that Friday he almost wasn't impressed at the ,rather quick, improvement.

Almost.

"MeeeellllllooooooooooooOoooOl!Lookie here! Look at that grade, my friend! You see that, yeah!?That epic grade is MINE! Can you believe it? Bet you can't!" Matt was grinning a surprisingly wide grin for such a usually reserved person. You could almost compare it to the Cheshire Cat's grin, for an image. "Haha, so we're friends now, eh? And I know right?! It's flippin' awesome dude! Congratulations! ""Yeah, well, you're not as hostile everyone seems to think you are. It's mostly all from your help, but still!" Mello was laughing at Matt's over-enthusiasm. "Alright, calm down, before you have a heart attack or something." "Yeah, right! I'm perfectly healthy, well, maybe a bit on the scrawny side, but yeah! What about you!?" "What about me?" Mello questioned. "You eat chocolate all the time! Like when we went to the library the other day, and all the time in our room! I bet you get a ton of cavities!" "Nope, not if I brush my teeth properly, idiot!" "…Touché." Mello had won that conversation.

Over the course of the next few months, Mello helped Matt with his studying every night, made him go to bed earlier then what he was used to, and stopped him from just shoving his papers into his bag, making him actually put his papers in his correct folders and binders accordingly. Surprisingly, Matt found himself almost, _fond_ of Mello's dramatic lectures and complied whenever he told him he needed to get some sleep. Later finding out that he liked having some energy in the morning, instead of being so groggy and sluggish all the time, and that it was easier to listen and take in everything his teachers were going on about. Matt was ecstatic when he found out he had jumped up to third place next time on the scoring paper that was put up in the hallway, right behind Mello and Near.

"I'm doing better," He said, talking to himself looking at the scoring sheet. "_Much _better," Stated a familiar voice to his left. Matt grinned. Maybe school wasn't so hard after all. He just needed to try, really. He even had a new best friend, now. Matt was sure he'd be following Mello around for a long time. Maybe even after they graduated from here. Matt was pretty sure Mello might need him around anyway. Unpredictability was Mello's thing, you know.

**Bleh that ending felt rushed , hope you enjoyed this,somewhat.**


End file.
